


It Began in the Library

by GeekMonkeyWithNetflix



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Multi, POV First Person, Student AU, cophine - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-04-11 16:50:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4444136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekMonkeyWithNetflix/pseuds/GeekMonkeyWithNetflix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira is a second year student at Leda high, go swans, and her Bio and her French teacher seem to have a bit of a thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so I've been kinda sitting on this idea for like a year now, I wrote a little bit of it last year but I decided to flesh it out a little this year. Tell me if you guys are interested in the idea and I'll write more :)

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Oh the horrid song that is my alarm clock, and on the first day of school almost makes the song even more finely tuned to piss me off. I go to stretch and of course I pull a muscle, maybe I do need gym this year I can’t even wake up without hurting myself, oh well that’s a problem for a later me. I have to get up and be at school in 45 minutes, so I go to brush my teeth.

 

I see myself in the mirror and immediately look away "I look like shit, ughh" so I quickly brush my teeth, get the knots out of my hair, and put on some concealer "Gotta love concealer" I say probably a little bit too loud. I walk over to my already picked out outfit and put it on quickly, I check my clock and see it has only been 15 minutes "Damn, Manning you're getting better at this"

 

I smell bacon burning from the kitchen that means dad is cooking again; it's also my queue to go save it. I go into the kitchen and sure enough bacon burning, eggs are trashed, and waffles are almost on fire, I swear I'm surprised he doesn't burn orange juice. I am able to save the bacon and start on some new eggs and waffles, right as I am I hear him run up and I say "I got it, don't worry" while dismissing him with a wave of my hand, he is instantly relieved and kisses me on my head "Your mom taught you well" and right as he says that she walks up with her best Aunt Beth impression with "You're damn right" I instantly smile and so does dad.

 

“Good morning Monkey” she says as she kisses my forehead even though I’m a little taller than her, old habits die hard.

“Mornin’ mom, can you take over I kinda like our house not being on fire?”

“Of course, how exactly did you not starve when I was out of town?”

“Pizza and Uncle Felix”

“THAT’S ACCURATE” dad yells from the living room

We chuckle as mom tells me to go get ready and with her there to not burn down the house via egg I figure I can in safety.

 

The backpack is all stocked, notebook, sharpened pencils, a black and a blue pen, hairbrush, hair ties, bobby pins, phone charger, earbuds, and a rubik’s cube for not only entertainment but frustration as Char likes to say it.

 

“BREAKFAST IS READY”

Dad and I pile in for it. We start eating and I look at my phone and it’s 7:48.

“We should probably go if we don’t want to be late”

They both look at the clock

“Shite, you’re right kiddo”

“I’ll get the car” dad says as he’s grabbing the keys

“I’m taking this on the go” I say as my mouth is stuffed with eggs and while I’m pointing at my waffles

“Fine but if you get syrup in the car remember you have to drive it” and she couldn’t be giving a more mom look at this point, I’m almost afraid she might out mom herself, I worry for her health

“I won’t get syrup in the car, you have no trust in me” I say almost in a hurt tone

“You are too sarcastic for any one’s good” and I give her my signature shit eating grin

“CAR’S OUT LET’S GO GIRLS” 

“OKAY” I grab my backpack and lunch and we jump in. Luckily dad’s a better driver than cook, because if he wasn’t we all be dead by now.My phone buzzes; it’s a text from Char.

 

What are you wearing?

T shirt and black jeans why

Making sure we don’t clash

You are so weird

Love you too :*

:* See you in like 2 mins

Not if I see you first

My god

:*

Oh by the way what is your schedule I forgot to ask before?

Uhm let me check

           European History with Mrs. Sadler, you had her last year right? She is cool?

           Bio with Ms. Niehaus, which I was really happy because SCIENCE and I’ve

heard she’s awesome

English II with Mr. Bell, I had him last year for English remember? So this

should be easy since he loved me.

Gym with Ms. Fitzsimmons, wonderful gym right before lunch :(

French with Ms. Cormier, she’s that super hot one remember???

**eyebrow wiggle**

and Algebra II with Mr. Schmidt, whom, if anyone I’ve ever talked to is

correct, is a dick

 

YES!! 3 classes together fool

AWESOME!! Which ones?

English, you better get him to like me too ;) French so I get to

see you drool over a teacher, awesome I’ll use it for blackmail

and Algebra II so we can bitch together babe

Yes, cobitching my favorite past time

Plus I have gym at the same period so we’ll see each other then

Cool, can’t wait for you to hurt your ankle again running the mile :P

ONE TIME KIRA ONE TIME AND YOU TRIPPED ME!!

Yeah but nobody saw it so it didn’t happen

:*

Ughh, do I see your car?

Yep brb

 

 

“Was that Charlotte?” mom asks while looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

“Yeah”

“Let me guess, she didn’t want to clash.”

“Bingo, I swear you know her better then I do”

Dad pulls into a spot to let me out, I get out of the car and they say “Good luck Monkey, don’t get detention again” with smiles because I’ve never got detention, or at least that they knew of anyway. I smile back and I wave and they go on to work.

 

Charlotte jumps on my back as she always does when we haven’t seen each other for a week.

“S’UP BABE WE HAVEN’T SEEN EACH OTHER IN LIKE 2 WEEKS?!?!”

“You were literally just talking to me you asshat”

“That’s different and you know it” I should note she’s still on my back, but both mom and dad make sure I’m strong so I can intimidate people and I swear this girl weights like 3 pounds

“I’m going to room 11b you close to that?”

“Yeah I’m 17b, OFF MY STEED!!”

“I hate you” but I do start walking, WITH HER STILL ON MY BACK. We, or should I say I, walk down the hallway and this occasional “Hey guys” which is always followed up by a “S’up” from Char. When we see the Castor brothers, the school dipshits. One, Rudy, as a crush on my Char so I make a sharp right

“We going the long way babe”

“Anyway that doesn’t involve a Castor is an approved way by me Kir”

We continue on are way with a few more hellos, we are popular today maybe it’s because CHARLOTTE IS ON MY BACnevermind, a couple how was your summer, and at least 3 teachers telling Char to get off my back but are too lazy to actually make her. As I’m walking I see a familiar face that I always love seeing here, Auntie Helana, she’s been working here as a campus guard for at least 7 years now so people love her. She doesn’t seem to be doing anything but making sure no one is killing each other so I ask Char

“Hey is it cool if we see my aunt?”

“Yeah I love her, plus if we’re late she’ll write us passes”

Her face instantly lights up when she sees us

“Angel, hello how are you?” she asks very happily I answer with a smile and a

“I’m doing good”

“Hey Char, how’s your transportation working out?” asked with a laugh

“Perfectly” proudly answered as she pats my head

“So what’s your plan for today?” I ask

“Well the first few days are pretty easy, no one is trying to kill each other yet we have to wait at least a week for that”

we all laugh and she asks to see our class lists to see if she knows anything about the teachers, so we hand her the lists and she gives us some tips

“Mrs.S is good as long as you stay on her good side, because she calls the security if you are talking and she doesn’t like you, so stay clear. Mr.Bell by all accounts is a cool guy, you guys will have fun with him. Oooh you both have Schmidt that’s bad, on a bad day he’ll give you detention for sneezing I’ll get you guys out of trouble with him. Char you have Fawcett for writing, you’ll love him but his work is tough. That’s all I really know”

“Thank you” we both say in a sing songy voice

“We’ll definitely remember”

“How’s Uncle Jessie?” Charlotte has been my best friend since we were 6 so my uncle is her uncle.

Auntie Helena smiles and says

“Good, sweet, still the only one who can cook, you know the normal”

The 2 minute bell rings and she says we should get to class so we say goodbye and we continue our way. We get to Char’s class first so I drop her off with a “see ya 3rd period” and a smile. She smiles back and walks in and I move a few classes down to my class. Right as the bell is ringing I sit down. 

* * *

 

Ugh nice Niehaus the first day of school and I’m are already late and there are some students here before me.

 

“Sorry guys, I’m kinda always late so I’m kinda always sorry.” They nod at me as I unlock the door. I couldn’t even count how many time I got asked if there was a seating chart before I wrote it in **big** letters on the whiteboard and even still the question came at least 5 more times. Finally the bell rings and a few more kids file in and sit down.

 

“Hello class, I’m Ms. Niehaus, like knee house it’s weird whatever. You can call me Ms. N if you want, and unless you are in the wrong class you are here for some science, which means a lot of Bill Nye so look forward to that. I always like to keep the first few days pretty chill, people come and go, it’s first time back in 2 and a half months, you don’t want to be here, I don’t want to be here, so why make it harder on ourselves? Any questions before I go over everything?” A kid in a red shirt, which is against dress code but I couldn’t give a fuck, raises his hand and I point at him.

“Uhh yeah…what’s your policy on phones?”

“Well technically you shouldn’t have them out bbuuuttt, I don’t care as long as it’s not out during a lecture and you aren’t wasting all your class time with it. But be forewarned I won’t defend you if a campus guard comes in here, but they rarely care either so.”

“What about music?” the same kid asks with a bored expression on his face

“That’s totally fine, music helps me work so I know its benefit. You can even use them during tests you just have to have your phone face down on your desk, there’s only so much School House Rock will help you in a high school physics class” a few kids chuckle at that.

“Anyone else?” This time a girl raises her hand, wearing an unbuttoned plaid shirt with a shirt under that says I don’t do boys; she is the definition of a baby dyke.

“What about tardies?”

“Yeah I was later then half the class today, 1-3 minutes everyday I’m fine with anymore then that come talk to me. And if you are 5 minutes late a couple days I won’t question it.” Then some obvious stoner kid raises his hand and doesn’t even wait for me to acknowledge him before he asks

“ARE THOSE LIKE REAL DREADS?” I roll my eyes but answer with a

“Yes, they are real dreads.”

“Cool haha” Oh how I didn’t miss my non-advance classes.

 

“Ok I’ll hand out the syllabus now” I grab the stack of papers and pass them to the kids in front and one kid is already asleep, awesome. I go over everything, answered more questions, at least one other kid fell asleep, and one kid is poking the first one that did it and somehow I don’t feel like telling him to stop.

“Ok we are done for today, you guys want to watch random youtube videos or Netflix?”

I hear like 4 youtubes, 10 netflixs, and 1 said let’s watch porn so Netflix it is.

“Mean Girls or School of Rock?” everyone answers this time and all I heard was Mean Girls or Mean Girls quotes so I put that on grab a book and space out like everyone else in this classroom. 

* * *

 

Yep, free first period is the best thing to ever happen to you Cormier. I actually had time to curl my hair today, what a blessing. I’ll get a crap parking spot but whatever, and oh my French Jesus there is no traffic. Might as well turn on the radio this is a boring drive. Aw Lovefool, I love this song.

“Love me love me, say that you love me. Fool me fool me, go on and fool me. Love me love me, pretend that you love me. Lead me lead me, just say that you need me. I can’t care but anything but you.” and the guy next me is looking at me weirdly, not my fault you hate mornings pal. Oh well I’m near the school anyway.

 

Ok I’ve literally drove around 3 times this campus and there is NO parking spaces, maybe if there wasn’t some big construction in what used to be the staff parking lot this wouldn’t be an issue but noo school decides let’s not pay our teachers more let’s just make a new building we don’t need and get rid of a decent parking place for our staff while we’re at it. Whatever I’ll just park on the side of the north lot somewhere.

 

My watch says it’s 7:52 but I can never be bothered to change this thing for daylight savings time so it actually 8:52, a little later then I would have liked maybe it’s because I had to circle the campus 3 times and walk halfway across it to get from where I parked to my classroom; I get why people hate mornings they are terrible. My room is pretty much in order though, all the desks are straight, I wrote my name on the board, and that’s all that really matters.

 

I’m on my phone for a few minutes before the bell rings and have I prepare myself for the onslaught of adolescent angst caused by being forced to participate in the hellhole that is the public education system. Soon enough some not so bright faces start to sit down and groan, I don’t blame them, a few minutes later the last 2 bells ring and everyone’s in class so I start talking”

 

“Bonjour, class welcome to French 1. Now I’m sure most of you are only here because you need 2 years of a language to graduate so I’ll try to make this year pretty easy. I’ll just be going over the syllabus and the rules today, probably like every other teacher in this school.” it is at this point a red haired boy leans over to his friend and says

“Tru doe” obviously too loud because his cheeks become the same color has his hair and says sorry. I just wave to dismiss him, I always noticed kids tend to forget how to whisper during summer, which is probably the most interesting phenomenon from youth of this generation. I then hand out yellow pieces of paper that includes the syllabus and the general rules of the classroom.

“If you look everything here is pretty normal, get some highlighters, make sure to check out a book, some different color pens might help you with notes, standard things. Now I’ll go over the rules unless someone has a question about the syllabus… no okay. You can have your phone out for 4 minutes at a time but not when I’m speaking directly to the class, if your are looking up a word please check with your neighbors and your book first. I can tell if you’re using Google translate to write an essay. You can eat in here and you can use my microwave but don’t bring popcorn I’ve literally had 2 students get in a fist fight over some and I am NOT dealing with that again”. A few kids laugh at the story.

“Please don’t talk during lectures, I can get everyone to stare at you weirdly until you stop.” I specifically look at some students who are already talking, but they quickly get the message and stop.

“Any questions?” a girl in a blue top raises her hand and I nod to her.

“Can we listen to music?”

“Yes, but not during tests.”

“Ms. Niehaus let’s us listen to music during tests” a particularity rude boy blurts out.

“Well I’m not Ms. Niehaus” and actually off the top of my head I can’t remember who she is, I’m pretty sure I’ve heard the name but nothing is really coming to mind.

“Anything else?” nobody raises their hand this time.

“Ok just talk amongst yourselves, vous amuse ” immediately people are turning desks, phones are whipped out, earbuds are put in, one book is pulled out, and the room is utter chaos. I just get my book out and immerse myself in it until the bell rings.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see it's mostly going to be from Kira's perspective with a little bit of Cos's and Delphine's mixed in there. So tell me what you think either in the comments or my tumblr, link in my profile :)


	2. The One Where I Make Too Make Bi Puns

Oh buyback day you were so loved for one day yet sadly my 4 day week must start, as per I am in the car sulking. The car pulls into the hell that is my school, and I jump out.

“Bye Monkey, have a good day” mom says with a lopsided smile on her face.

“Bye mom, love you” we wave and she drives off since dad is sick and is not working today. People have tried so many times for still telling my mom I love her and for my parents calling me Monkey, Charlotte just tends to threaten to punch them (she may be 3 pounds but all of them are muscle I’m kinda jealous if we’re being honest that muscle is badass) and I don’t react to it so they tend to stop after a few days. Char is of course in our normal spot where we meet in the morning.

“S’up buddy, haven’t seen you in 3 days”

“Yeah and we haven’t talked in about an hour I don’t know how you are resisting jumping on my back right now” I say with a joking tone

“Do you want me too?” she answers back in the same tone, but I know she’s at least 40% serious

“Nah, bro my legs aren’t in the mood for playing piggyback”

“Boo you whore, I’ll ‘walk’ oh god even the word is disgusting” I immediately smile at that and I sling my arm around her and start moving towards the hallway

“C’mon you dipshit”

 

The normal Castor crew aren’t taking up the entire hallway, today instead it’s just Mark. I have to admit, he’s a pretty ok guy and has Castors go he’s a saint. That’s probably because he doesn’t try to hit on every girl in the school unlike his creepy brothers; he’s been dating one girl for like 4 years now I think, Gracie Rollins. She’s a sweet girl I don’t know how she got all wrapped up in the Castors but she’s still sweet and she and Mark really do seem to love each other or at least how much 2 teenagers can. Most of the school has bets on whether they will make it to graduation or not, I don’t have money or humility down but I think they will. They seem like they’re in it together and since he’s been with her he doesn’t hang out with his brothers nearly has much which is always a plus for all of humanity, one less Castor.

 

 

….NO KIRA STOP FALLING ASLEEP ughhh. Literally all this sub has done is put on a movie on a subject we haven’t even learned about yet and I don’t think are due to learn about in about 6 months according to the book.  He probably grabbed the wrong movie and we’d tried to tell him that but Mr. Duval here seems to really have a whole I’m better than everyone else in the entire world complex going on. Why does Mrs. S have to be out for the week, she’s a fantastic teacher she just commands the room’s attention like guess what fuckers we gonna learn shit today. Whatever what’s the worst thing that could happen, Auntie Helena would get fired before she actually let me get a stupid punishment at this school…I’m sure **yawn** catching a few z’s won’t hurt.

 

“Kira Kira wake up” said in a whispered voice while shaking me

“Mmmm what I’m awake, stuff happened in European history what?” I blurt out still waking up

“Shhhhh class is about to end and I don’t want you to get caught”

“Ahh thanks dude”

“No problem, just in case he asks it was about King Henry the VIII”

“Ok thanks man. It’s Kyle right?”

“Yeah”

“Thanks Kyle”. Right then the light switch is switched on, kids groan at the light, and Kyle and I face forward.

“So that was the movie any questions no good, bell’s going to ring in a minute get ready” and yeah I can see why he’s just a sub. Oh well at least I have Bio next, save me Ms. Niehaus.

 

SAVE ME SHE DID!! Oh I almost forgot what it felt like to learn something, she’s a fantastic teacher in an entirely different way than Mrs. S. She just makes you genuinely interested in the material, you want to learn more and when you do you feel like another piece of the scientific puzzle has been placed. Or maybe I’m just a science geek, either way I like this class plus Ms. Niehaus’s more aesthetic qualities certainly don’t hurt my enjoyment of being in here. Oh god Char would be eating this up, just like in French,

“What’s your opinion on whales Kira?”

“I don’t know they are cool why?”

“No reason you just seem to be feeling a little BISEXUWHALE RN KIR, maybe later we can be BIcycling. Oh BI the way Kira this may be my BIas opinion but I think you only get BI in life because you have me.”

“Are you done? Because I think you just used all the bi puns that can be made”

“It’s called the BIble, and it said Adam and Eve so you’ll do them both. Ok yeah now I’m done”

“Thank you” although I have to admit I’m kinda missing her making a pun every half second whenever I look at another person. I get to see her next period so that’ll make me happy until then my Bio teacher, or should I say BIo teacher, has my undivided attention.

 

“So I was thinking about assigning homework but that would mean you guys would need to check out books and none of us are about that life but we don’t have enough books for everyone in the class so we’ll go to the library tomorrow and just work in there.” and the whole time she was moving her hands like she was drowning but didn’t know how to swim, I have a theory that if she couldn’t move her hands she couldn’t talk but I don’t see that ever being tested.

 

“Well the bell’s going to ring in like 2 minutes so go ahead and pack up and do whatever just don’t sell drugs or set the place on fire, that’s my job”

“The fire or the drugs?” I ask back with a smirk

“Mmmmmmmm I’m going to say the fire but you know stuff happens” the class laughs at the response and she smiles back. The bell rings and we’re off to our next class.

* * *

  

And there goes my best class, these are like the only kids I have that are like genuinely interested in this stuff. Maybe I’m just a nerd like everyone use to say but this is like the coolest shit I’ve ever seen. Oh well at least I have my free period now and so does Shay so I think I’m gonna go bother her for an hour.

 

“Heyyy Shay, how are you doing” said while standing in her doorway because she didn’t appreciate me scaring her last year.

“Hey Cos I’m good, the kids aren’t wearing on me too much yet. How are you doing?”

“I wish I could say the same but I seem to have only one class where the kids have enough brain cells to function as humans so”

“Yeah I had that last year”

“Oh yeah you did, how did you do it?”

“You just do it, yell at them, don’t, stop caring, yell at them more, you know either way we get paid”

“And thank god for that” we share a chuckle and I remember I didn’t get any breakfast so I ask

“Want to grab a bite to eat, I’m starving”

“Let me guess you woke up like 10 minutes before you were suppose to leave”

“You know me”

“Yeah okay, McDonald’s?”

“Yes please”. We grab our stuff and head for Shay’s car since even I’m scared to be in a car with me, granted Shay isn’t that much better she has like 2000 parking tickets. But oh well, nothing a McMuffin won’t take my mind off of.

* * *

 

“Ok guys I’m just going to check your homework and play the rest of the movie today but remember to go to the library tomorrow, I’ll put a sign on the door just in case you guys forget.”

 

Kids start pulling out homework and others just start talking, I go around and mark who has it done and hit play on the movie. You can always tell when I don’t want to actually teach for a few days when I just put on a movie with French audio and English captions, last year we watched Finding Nemo like that it was fun. I currently have on Forrest Gump and I think at least 3 kids are paying attention so you know.

 

Most of the kids here are on their phones so I see no reason why I shouldn’t be either so I pull it out, turn down the brightness, and play angry birds because I literally have nothing better to do. Or at least that is true for about 4 minutes when I get a text from who else but my ex Alan Nealon.

What are you doing this Saturday?

 

Come on I’ll buy you some Chinese food

 

Delphine come on let me buy you dinner

 

Alan we broke up for a reason

Yeah but I can’t remember what it was

Yeah well I do

I’m blocking your number if you text me more

Fine fine I’m available if you ever want free

food though

 

 

 

My god, he’s so annoying. I don’t think he’s ever gone more than a month since we broke up without almost this same exact conversation. Whatever as long as he’s just texting me I’m not too worried about the whole thing.

 

The bell rings without me realizing it was time for it too so I stop the movie after half class as already left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooohh look the library, it's about to begin guys so don't worry next chapter will be better :)


	3. The One Where Cophine Meets

I feel it's a bit early in the school year but my mornings are already starting to blur because all I really remember doing is waking up and yet I'm already walking down the hallway with Char.

 

“You look like you need some coffee bud” she says as she's patting my back

“I really do”

“Well I have a Monster that I was planning on drinking before PE but I think you need it more than me” said while digging in her backpack and then handing me the can

“Nah man I've seen you without your daily caffeine, I'll be alright”

“I already had some coffee today take it dude”

I probably would argue more but I really do need it so I take it

“Thanks Char”

“Don't say I never did anything for you”

“Wouldn't dream of it”

We're at our classes so we say our goodbyes, call each other dipshits, and go in our rooms.

 

The same sub is still in Mrs. S’s class but today is his last day and we are all thankful. We're also still watching the King Henry movie and I swear it's 18 hours long because I think we've been watching it since last week and it shows no sign of ending any time soon. Kyle isn't here today and I could not be anymore envious, I have no idea where he his but it is probably better than being here. I have no intention to start paying attention mid movie so I end up finishing some French work because it is very hard to do anything but stare at Ms. Cormier while I'm in there. Char actually stares at her a lot too which is interesting as per her heterosexual identification, but I guess anyone would start questioning their sexuality after being in her class. Anyway after I'm done being gayer than Ricky Martin I actually start my work.

 

In thirty minutes I manage to finish four papers so I must remember to thank Char for the Monster because I’d be long asleep without it right now. I pack up my stuff the bell rings and I'm off to the library because that's where Bio is meeting today.

 

* * *

 

Whenever I tell kids to meet in the library I always like to make a bet with myself how many will remember, last class had about 19 remember which was higher than I had guessed and this class only one person was late and they were absent yesterday once again showing they are my advanced class. There's another teacher in here because the scheduling staff here is top notch but there's enough room so we're alright. I actually realize I have no idea who she is, I've seen her in meetings but that's just about it. I do not remember her having amazing curls however last year her hair was always straight and sometimes up. But this year curls really really perfect curls… damn it Niehaus stop being gay as hell for half a second and give your class instructions.

 

“Congratulations you all know your way to the library. Pretty simple today you just have a worksheet, double sided sorry, but it's pretty easy just ready chapter 3 and fill it out and you should finish no problem. Due at the end of the period, you can work with a partner, keep the noise level down, blah blah you know the drill. So get to work you heathens.”

Most smile at that and then start working, and I see my hot mystery teacher is done giving instructions too so I walk over to talk to her.

 

“Hey so double booked library always fun huh?” I try to say as smooth as I can.

“Always fun indeed. Delphine” said with an amazing French accent, a smile, and an extension of her hand. I shake it back and say

“Cosima, I teach whatever various sciences the school assigns me to every year. I'm gonna take a wild guess and say you teach French”. She smiles at that and says

“I have no idea how people always guess that. Are you in here all day?”

“Yeah except next period that's my free one.”

“Well then we will probably get to know each other pretty well by the end of the day.”

“It'll be a pleasure” not gonna lie that came out a little gayer than wanted, didn't help that I smirked.

“Well I should probably go wrangle my kids back to working” good Cos talk more distract from your gay.

“I should probably do the same enchanté”

“Enchanté” that came out extremely American but she smiled so she might have thought it was cute. I need a consult with Shay for her opinion on that.

* * *

 

I've noticed the science teachers here are the friendliest ones here and Cosima is just proving the point. I'm definitely going to miss her during next period because she was like a beacon of entertainment and due to the fact I forgot my phone at home I will miss that. I guess I can just grade but she made the time go faster. The bell rings, all the kids file out, and Cosima exits with a “See you in 45 minutes” and a wave I smile and wave back and start grading the papers I have.

* * *

 

Look don’t get me wrong I love Mr. Bell he’s fantastic, I just hate English. It is a thousand times more bearable with Char though. Speaking of the devil she just walked in two seconds before the bell as per normal.

“S’up babe” Char asks as she's slinging her backpack on the back of her chair

“Me thanks to your Monster”

“I'll take that as a thank you, you're welcome asshole”. That gets a smirk out of me, Charlotte seems pleased with herself so she gets her notebook and pencil and gets to work so I do the same. Then Mr. Bell starts the lesson

“Ok this will make some of you very happy and others very annoyed. Project, partner project, you guys are good kids so you can pick your own partners”. It is at this point Char grabs my arm

“I'll take it that I'm your chosen partner”

“Yes you are my victim”

 

“Ok know that you guys have picked I'll hand out the requirements paper and you guys can start outlining and planning. If you guys have any questions don't hesitate to ask”

 

“Well if it's a PowerPoint we'll kill it”. Trust me it's true Char has been tech classes for years and most of them spend have the year on Microsoft office and I love public speaking, I've been told I'm pretty good at it so whenever we have a PowerPoint together we murder most of the class.

“You're damn right we will”

“You sound like your aunt”

“Not the worst thing in the world”. We get the paper now, research project. Movements throughout the ages, we get to pick our own so Char and I at the same exact time say

“Feminism”. It's easy to see we've known each other for 9 years. It can take lots of forms posters, speeches, essays, and of course our favorite PowerPoint.

 

“I figure this should be easy, describe what it is, say how it started, talk about the suffrage, throw in Rosie the Riveter, and end it with modern feminism”

“Oh yeah, we know what we're talkin about you get some sources and I'll start on the PowerPoint”

“Awesome”

“It's your turn to get the laptops”

“Ugh, fine” We have a cart of like 30 mini laptops in the back of the class we use for essays and research and stuff you need computers for so I grab 2 and hand Char one. We both get to work and I can pretty much taste our A we'll get.

* * *

 

Shay agrees she probably thought my stupidity was funny but in a good way and apparently she knows her a little just by talking from her at meetings. She's actually from France and moved here when she was in her early 20's. But that's just about how far Shay’s knowledge goes so I have to figure her out myself. And mark my word Ms. Cormier you will be figured out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So cophine met that's cool.  
> I'm trying out new things tell me what you guys think. I'm planning on updating every Wednesday, on that note I'm moving soon so that may effect that but I'll try my best to write.


	4. The One Where Shay Steals Cosima's Phone

Today is the day, in the last 2 and a half weeks Charlotte and I have perfectly formulated the ultimate feminist PowerPoint and today 3rd period it will be presented. Remember the A I said I could taste well now the plate and fork are clean and I’m ready to chow down… okay maybe I am taking this a bit too seriously only a 50 point assignment but Char and I are pretty excited because we are proud of what we made, and as soon as Char gets here with my breakfast burrito my good day can start. I start looking at my phone and I barely get to put in my password before you know who jumps on my back and hands me my food.

“ARE YOU EXCITED!?! IT’S PRESENTATION DAY”

“YOU’RE DAMN RIGHT I’M EXCITED”

“WOOOOO”. I’d like to state that we are getting at least 5 people staring at us wondering if we are on drugs and the answer to that is I wish.

 

 

You know that feeling when you really like a teacher but you hate the class. I have no idea why I thought “Yeah European history, that won’t be the most uninteresting thing ever”, you know what no it’s not even that it’s boring it’s pretty great sometimes it’s just uugghhhhh. You know with other history classes I know like the basics of what happened and I have to learn the details, here I have to learn everything but whatever Mrs. S makes this class bearable. Man I liked her the moment I saw her, she just looked so badass and all she was wearing was jeans and plaid I wish I could look that awesome with that. I remember the guy next to me, who I now know to be Kyle, being scared of her and I knew she’d be fun to have. I certainly wasn’t wrong Mrs. Sadler is still badass, still awesome, and still a little scary.

 

* * *

 

I am no mood to teach today so I’m just putting on Bill Nye all day, and the class will be judged on how much they yell BILL BILL BILL and 1st period didn’t do it at all so yeah I still don’t like them that much.

 

“Hey guys so I have some bad news I decided to cancel the 500 point quiz I was going to give you and decided to put on Bill Nye instead”

“BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL!!!”.

Yep I like this class, also last period didn’t get the quiz part was a joke but whatever I just put on the show and kick back. In my kickage I start reflecting on stuff, you know normal adult stuff, I should probably pay my rent, I should get another dog, I should stop running so many red lights, blah blah but Delphine keeps coming back to my mind. We’ve been talking a lot since we met but no matter how much we talk I don’t think I’ll ever get over 2 things her hair and the fact that she had never had an eskimo pie before I dragged her to Target and made her try one before we even got back to my car. If we’re being honest just talking with Delphine in my car while eating ice cream was actually pretty nice, she told me how she actually got her PHD in France and had planned on being a college professor but found a passion in teaching high school. Dr. Cormier does sound rather nice I must admit, ugh I might as well be back in college I have a crush on the straight girl again at least in college they would still sleep with you even if it was an “experiment” I never minded I was a science major after all.

 

 

* * *

 

“Ok guys, just having a quiz today. It isn’t worth that much I just want to know what I should review and you know what to go over in your notes before our test next week. Just bring it up to my desk when you finish, you can work on other work or get out your phones after that”. There was no groaning this period so I take that as a sign that either no one cares or they think they are ready both choices are ok by me.

“Does everyone have a paper?...Ok you can commencer”. All my classes start actually begin their tests when I say that now so at least I know they are learning a little. I decide to input grades this period while everyone is doing the quiz and about 10 minutes in I get a text from Cosima.

 

Hey do have any plans on Saturday?

I don’t believe I do

Awesome, want to go to lunch?

Yeah that sounds nice :)

Red Robin?

Oooh yes I love a good burger

Same, so Saturday at 1?

It’s a plan

:)

 

 

* * *

 

“Shay have you seen my phone?”

“Yeah I just got you a date” said proudly as I’m getting my phone handed back

“What?”

“This Saturday be at Red Robin at 1, they have those bottomless FRENCH fries”

“YOU DIDN’T” at this point I’m scrambling to unlock my phone and read “my” texts

“Oh I did”

“She’s not even gay dude”

“Well that’s never been an issue you haven’t fixed in the past, I do believe they used to call you The Recruiter back in college”

“Ok first of all it was Cosima “Recruiter” Niehaus, second of all pretty sure all those girls are still heterosexual going by their facebooks, third I don’t want to just play Delphine I really like her and if all we can be is friends than so be it”

“Awww she’s in love”

“Shut up”

“Look all you’re doing is having lunch you want to recruit you do that, you want to be friends then do that just go have lunch with the girl. She did seem to like the idea”. I look at the texts again

“Yeah she did didn’t she” I can’t help showing a little side smile I get from the texts

“Good I knew you’d like it, now get out of my classroom third period ends in like 5 minutes”

“Fine, thank you for getting me a lunch “date” Shay”

“I am your wingwoman”

“Yeah, it’s the only thing you are good for too”. We smile at each other and I walk back to my class. I’ve got a date with Dr. Cormier.

 

 

* * *

 

“TELL ME AGAIN CHAR WHO GOT THE BEST GRADE IN THE CLASS!”

“IT WAS US MOTHERFUCKER!”

“YOU’RE DAMN RIGHT ASSHAT! GET ON MY BACK I HAVE ENOUGH ENERGY TO RUN THE MILE WITH YOU THERE”

“WOOOOOOOOOOO! OFF MY STEAD!!”

“Ok I may have overestimated how high I was there for a sec you’re heavy”

“Yeah ok I’ll get off but still we killed it”

“We got for how amazing we did of course we killed it”

“I say we have a celebratory lunch this Saturday”

“Red Robin?”

“Of course Red Robin where else would we go? Applebee’s? Kir we’re not heathens”

“We kinda are dude”

“Ok but Applebee’s is like the 3rd level of hell and we deserve at least the 5th”

“That’s true”

“Want to meet at like 1?”

“Sounds good”

“Ok, go run your mile you heathen”

“See you at lunch asshole”

“Not if I see you first” and with that she goes to her already started class. We get extra credit btw so we totally deserve Red Robin for that, and I’m pretty sure I can get the parentals to give me money for it if I tell we killed it so hard. Yeah, that should be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh fun it should be Kira, you don't even know the half of it.  
> Tell me what you guys are thinking about this balance, I know I need more Delphine and she will get more lines next chapter but at this point there is pretty much the same amount of Cosima and Kira which I'm kinda liking but I'm not reading it you guys are so tell me what you think :).


	5. The One Where Everyone is at the Same Place P.1

OH MY GOD WHO IS CALLING ME IT IS 11 AM ON A SATURDAY

“Hello?”

“Wake up” oh my good lord it’s Charlotte

“I am up”

“Oh yeah why are you are in your bed than Kira”

“I’m not”

“I see you Kira, I can see your lies”

“ARE YOU OUTSIDE MY WINDOW AGAIN!?!”

“Maybe”

“Oh my god get in the house you idiot”

“Thank you”. Ugh now I have to put on pants…well maybe I don’t HAVE to no ok I’ll put on pants. I quickly find my trusty black skinny jeans and get them on just as Char is walking in my room.

“How you doin?” she asks me while she’s snooping around seeing what she can bother me with

“Well I was just rudely awakened”

“Isn’t your ringtone New Americana?”

“Yeah”

“Well waking up to Halsey is a blessing in my book you should be happy Manning”

“I can’t argue with that”

“And that means I’m right” said with an all too familiar smug face

“So is there is a reason you are here do did you just want to bother me?”

“I just wanted out of the house, I was getting mom’d too hard”

“I feel that”

“Speaking of moms where is yours?”

“Probably sleeping like most normal humans on Saturday”

“Cool, did she give you money?”

“She did”

“YAASS”

“And then my dad saw the grade and gave me even more money”

“YYAASS WE CAN GO TO YOGURT LAND”

“YOGURT LAND”

“YOGURT LAND”

“AHHHHH”

“AHHHHH”

“Ok so cool we’ll get Yogurt Land”

“Yep”

“Well you want to leave early just walk around and do nothing until we are hungry?”

“Sure we can just kill sometime walking around”

“Awesome, I brought my car so we can drive where ever”

“Ok let me just leave a note for my parents”

“Aww you’re like 10”

“Shut up they worry”

“Write your note you idiot, I’ll meet you in the car”. I go find a pen and paper and I write “I’m out with Char text me if you need me :*” and stick it on the fridge because it is the first place we visit as a family every day. I grab my key and my phone and I walk out to Charlotte’s black 2008 Toyota Camry and that my friends is the benefit of having semi rich parents and one of the many benefits of having a semi rich friend.

“Did you say hello to Alex?”

“I’m not going to say hello to your car”

“Well then oops the door is locked”

“Charlotte please”

“Say hello to Alex” one intense eye roll later

“Hello Alex” she unlocks the door now and I get in as she starts chuckling mockingly

“What are you laughing at?”

“You said hello to a car”

“OH MY GOD YOU MADE ME”

“Yeah, yeah I did. I feel so powerful”

“Just drive dipshit before I make you listen to country music”

“Oh god, ok where are we going?”

“Let’s go to Target”

“YOU’RE SUCH A MIDDLE CLASS WHITE FEMALE KIRA”

“LIKE YOU DON’T LOVE TARGET CHARLOTTE”

“No I really like Target”

“Yeah so let’s go to Target”

“Fine, put on some music”

“Halsey it is”

“This is why we are friends”

“Do you remember the taste of my lips that night I stole my mother’s perfume”

“Cuz I remember when my father put his fist in the wall that separated the dining room”

 

* * *

 

 

And I remember the fear in your eyes the very first time we snuck into the city pool. Late December with my heart in my chest and clouds of my breath didn’t know where we were runnin to.

Damn that’s a good song and damn it I’m getting distracted. I mean course I woke up late I’m always late, I suck so bad. I don’t even know why I’m stressing so much, this isn’t a date but god it feels like one. I have the anxiety, the sweaty palms, I have no idea what to wear, don’t know how to act I mean I’m pretty sure she knows I’m gay I mean I never said it but I think I make it obvious.  Or at least I think I do, I don’t know anymore, I don’t want her to think that I think it is a date and act really gay, but I don’t want her to think I’m tuning it down for a no homo type thing. I don’t even know how I normally act anymore, and clothes it’s not a date and we are going to Red Robin so casual but I want to look good. Why do I want to look good she’s seen me not look good before, am I trying to impress her, am I just reading too deep into this UUUGGGGHHHHHH I HATE MYSELF. Ok simple dark red dress, black leggings, and black boots it’s casual and impressive and it’s 12:30 shit. Ok get in the car Niehaus I refuse to let me be late for this.

 

* * *

 

 

I’m nervous, why am I nervous? I think I know Cosima enough to not be nervous when we have lunch and yet. It feels like a date almost, I know Cosima is somewhere in the queer spectrum she wears enough flannel to have me know that, but I’m straight although she doesn’t seem like she’d be a bad person to date. Anyway it’s not a date my brain knows that but some other organ doesn’t because this is my first date nervousness. Whatever I’ll deal with my feelings later, it’s 1:10 and Cosima is normally late so I’ll just go get a table and wait for her.

“Hi table for 2 please”

“No problem, table or booth?”

“Booth”

“Right this way”. Has there ever been a person who had the choice of table and booth and picked table? I don’t think there has but I will look into that further, the booth is near the door which is good I’ll be able to see her when she comes. I get out my phone to check a notification I got when I notice her car and it’s only 1:12 this is insane. She comes in, I wave at her, she walks over to me, and we hug.

“Wow someone is on time, this is some kind of miracle”

“Well you know, made myself leave at 12:30”

“Well it worked”

“That it did, don’t get used to it though I’m still terrible when it comes to time”

“I figured this was a one time thing don’t worry” we both smile at that and she starts to look at her menu when the waiter comes to ask if we have our drink order ready, Cosima orders a Coke and I get a lemonade.

“Do you want to split an appetizer? I’ve heard the pretzel bites are good” Cosima asks

“Yeah I’ve had them with some buddies they are amazing, let’s get them”

“Ok cool”. We go back to looking at our menus and I can’t decide between the chicken ceasar’s wrap or the or the crispy tender salad. Chicken salad or chicken salad that is wrapped up it’s a tough decision trust me. Still I put my menu down so the waiter will come over

“Are we ready to order?”

“Yes, we’d like to start with an appetizer the pretzel bites and I’ll have the crispy chicken salad”

“I’ll have the garden burger”

“Ok I’ll be back with the appetizers” we say thank you in unison and start talking.

“So how have your kids been treating you?”

“I’ve named one of my gray hairs period 3 if that answered your question” Cosima laughs at my response

“Yeah I feel that, my best class is my second period Honors Bio”

“I only have 2 really bad classes but the others are good most of the time, but last year I almost quit teaching I have to tell you”

“I think I’ve typed up my resignation at least 6 times now”

“That sounds accurate” I’m laughing as I say that this is already pretty nice.

 

* * *

 

 

“You hungry yet kid?”

“Yeah, let go get some burgers”

“Awesome the Red Robin is like right across the street let’s walk over”

“Ok, but if I get run over I’ll sue”

“I’ll be your witness”

“Awesome the dipshit duo is back”. We walk in and it’s not that busy so we get a booth, no one picks tables, and don’t even look at our menus because we know exactly what we want. Each of us has a Dr. Pepper, some red’s tavern’s fries for appetizer, Char gets a red’s tavern double, I get bacon cheeseburger without tomato, and we finish it all by sharing a gooey chocolate brownie cake. It’s a science at this point and we have mastered it. We talk for a few minutes before the waitress comes and takes our order.

“She was cute, make sure we tip her good” as you can tell Char very loosely uses the term heterosexual.

“She was pretty cute, nice too. Are we still getting yogurt after this?”

“Yep"

"Ok cool I’ll text my mom real quick”

“Nerd”

“Shut up you know my mom”

“Yes I love her, she’s my real best friend you are just a pawn so I can see her”

“Exactly, so you’ll know she likes updates. I sent it during this time btw”

“You barely looked at your phone”

“Well I am the one who is always texting in class and never gets caught, it’s a skill”

“Yeah yeah” I turn my head to crack my neck when I see something

“DUDE is that my bio teacher and our French teacher having lunch”

“Oh my good gay god it is, I told you they had something going”

“How do you have a better gaydar than me Charlotte?”

“It’s a skill” obviously mocking me

“Shut it”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While writing this I realized I'd need this chapter would need to be in 2 parts so the next part will come next week. All set up this week. If any of you read my other fic I posted earlier this week I said that this one would be late but my writing inspiration came full force so it got down on time. Thanks for the read :)


	6. The One Where Everyone is at the Same Place P.2

“Stop staring they might see you Kira”

“Fine” I slink back into the booth

“Look they are probably just having a friendly lunch dude”

“Mmmm look at them though”

“What?”

“That is total first date behavior”

“Yeah cause you’ve been on one”

“Hey shut it asshole”

“They just look like they are enjoying themselves dude, you know like friends”

“No no, look they are enjoying themselves but really look at them they have no idea what they should and shouldn’t say. They practically have please like me slapped across their faces”

“What are your sources on that Kira?”

“Years and years of people watching”

“Staring at them the whole time will tell you nothing Kir, let’s do the smart thing”

“The smart thing?”

“Set them up”

“How?”

“Does bio over there have her door open at lunch?”

“Most of the time yeah”

“Well go in their with a question with your notes in your notebook and ‘accidently’ leave it”

“How is that setting them up?”

“If bio likes Cormier she’ll return it 5th period”

“She has a class Char”

“Aren’t the 2 classes like right next to each other?”

“Yeah”

“Well then, you do it Monday”

“I would argue it might be actually pretty good”

“Well I am the brains of the dipshit duo”

“And I’m the looks”

“Damn right kid, and I see our waitress with our fries”

 

* * *

 

“So how’s you’re salad?”

“Remarkably greasy”

“So good than?” that gets a smirk from her

“Definitely, how’s the garden burger I’ve never had one here”

“It’s one of the better ones I’ve had, I’m like semi vegetarian so I know a lot of garden burgers disappoint. Very few places remember I want more than 2 pieces of bread”

“Semi vegetarian?”

“Yeah, I should be a full one but you big macs exist and I am weak”

“I understand”

 

We continue eating and make small talk and more and more topics that I know are comfortable are starting to run out. I’m actually really watching what I’m saying, like brain once again can’t get that this isn’t a date but whatever. Our waitress comes a few minutes asks with we want to desert and when we decline gives us the check.

* * *

 

“26.16, want to just spilt 30 in half and leave a tip?” good, she passed the tip test

“Sounds perfect” I get my purse and dig out my wallet and Cosima does the same we both have enough cash so we leave it and start walking to our cars.

“I have to admit I don’t want to stop hanging out just yet. Wanna go back to my place and watch a movie or something?”

“Cosima are you really trying to bring me home after one lunch at Red Robin, you’ll have to try harder than that”

“Damn well I tried” we are both giggling from this

“Yeah let’s go back to your place we can Netflix and chill or whatever my 3rd period is saying”

“I can almost guarantee that doesn’t mean what you think it means”

“Let’s go watch some Netflix?”

“Better, I’ll explain it later. Just follow my car to get to casa de Cos” she flashes her signature smirk with that and I could tell she was pretty proud of her almost pun. She jumps in her semi beat up bug, I get it my corolla, and I follow her to her actually pretty nice apartment.

 

“This place is really nice. How do you afford this?”

“My cousin owns this complex”

“Ahh I see”

“You got those family ties and your family buys”

“You worked on that didn’t you?”

“For about 2 years yes”. We sit down on her couch and she pulls up Netflix

“What do you want to watch?”

“That’s a million dollar question”

“Yeah it really is, what about a early 2000’s comedy? Remember when we were teenagers”

“That sounds good”

“Legally Blond?”

“You read my mind”. We settle in and watch the great masterpiece that is this movie.

 

* * *

 

“So Char your place or mine?”

“Is your mom cooking?”

“Of course”

“Well than off to the house of Manning-Morrison”

“Awesome” we “clink” our Yogurt land cups, Char sets the GPS, and we are traveling down the very familiar streets to my house.

“Why do you still set the GPS, you totally know the way”

“My GPS keeps track on how many times you go to a place and I want to see how long until I get to a thousand”

“What are you at now?”

“Since I got Alex here 7 months ago I’ve set your house as a destination…208 times”

“Damn, why are you at my house so much you creep?”

“What can I say I love your mom's food”

“Everyone does”

“That’s true”

 

I always love it when Char is over vs like anyone else not only because she’s my Char star but when she’s over we lay on my bed and we are just both on our phones. It’s the nicest thing like we are still having conversations and shit but it’s just so nice.

 

“So Rudy as been all in my shit again lately”

“Ugh I’m sorry Char should I beat him up?”

“I was thinking of a way that won’t get you expelled actually”

“Ooh do tell”

“Ok I’m thinking we fake date”

“HAHAHAAHA WHAT?!”

“Dude we already hang out like 24/7 I mean let’s just say we’re dating and have been for like 3 months”

“You know that’s not the worst idea in the world Char. Except one thing, aren’t you straight? Like boys who aren’t Rudy are gonna be like shit she’s gay and they won’t go for you”

“Yeah… that’s the thing… uhm…

 

* * *

 

“Oh god this was honestly like my favorite movie for like 6 years”

“It’s fantastic”

“Fun fact, I around when this came out I was thinking maybe not going into science at all because of all the stigma of women in that field and everything and this movie made me stay in science even if it just teaching”

“Well you teach something on Tuesdays and Thursdays at a college right?”

“Yeah Evo Devo”

“Evo Devo that’s it. That requires a lot of brains”

“Why thank you”. My heart is racing, the wine was probably a bad idea. But honestly I think even if I was sober I wouldn’t be able to stop myself from what I did next.

 

* * *

 

I don’t really know what it is but all of this feels like what it probably really isn’t. This isn’t the feeling I get when I just hang out with friends. Honestly I don’t know what this feeling is, but it’s so comfortable. This is a feeling you want to feel your whole life, I’m enjoying myself a lot. Watching a movie that always made me laugh, with a girl that’s been making me laugh all day, sipping some wine. Everything is just great.

 

“Evo devo that’s it. That requires a lot of brains”

…

Cosima leans in and kisses me. Softly, smoothly, tenderly but it hits me like a truck I’m too stunned to do anything for a few seconds before I move back.

“Oh god Delphine did I make a huge mistake?”

“I have to go” I get up and get my jacket.

She stammers to say something before I cut her off

“It’s..it’s okay”. And that’s the last thing I say before I leave, go sit in my car, and figure out my feelings.

 

* * *

 ...."

“Uhm what Char? What’s up?”

“Kira I think I’m gay”. It is only at this point we sit up and face each other.

“You think you’re gay?”

“Yeah I mean, I’ve never really felt anything towards any guy and lately I’ve been realizing what I thought was just like a friendship kind of liking towards a lot of girls is what most people feel towards more romantic relationships”

“Holy shit, well Char I don’t know if we can still be friends anymore”

“I know you have very clear views on homosexuality”

“Exactly, I might just have to actually date you now”

“You’re not my type”

“Damn”. We hug and I can tell a huge weight has just been lifted off her shoulders.

I knew this girl wasn’t straight, I liked her too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a bit later but it's still Wednesday for me so forgive me. A lot of things just happened real fast so I hope it was worth the extra few hours wait. Thanks for reading guys :)


	7. The One Where Kira Leaves Her Notebook

After a particularly eventful weekend it's almost nice to just to the tedium of school. But you know it figures even when we were 6 the gays would gravitate towards each other. We don't have a particularly interesting story, we were paired just in someone project thing in second grade by our teacher Mrs. Beraud and we just hit it off we became inseparable in less than a week and I don't think that has changed much.

“Your sausage McMuffin and hash brown madam” Char says as she's handing me a greasy McDonald's bag

“Thank you very much. I will no longer die of starvation”

“Damn guess I got to think of another way to get rid of you”

“Yeah I guess so. Come on we're gonna be late”. We start making small talk while in the hallway when Rudy starts walking towards us, I've already got my arm around Char so I can see this whole fake couple thing will be easy.

“Hey Charlotte, you never texted me this weekend”

“Oh I didn't, damn”

“Come on we should go to the dance this week” yeah ok I need to butt in

“Back off Castor she's mine”

“She's yours?” with a mix of mocking and laughter

“Yeah has been for a few months now”

“She's right” Char puts her arm around me now which is always a little difficult because I'm three inches taller than her.

“Since when are you gay?” obviously doubting us

“Since I saw your face” and with that his jaw drops and we walk off.

“Damn gurl that was good”

“Yeah I'm good I know”

“Ok see you 3rd don't run into Rudy”

“I shall try” we walk into our classrooms and to be honest I am still in awe of Char’s smoothness.

* * *

 

“So did Newton just have nothing better to do so he just made a bunch of science laws”. Oh my god this class is going to kill me

“If that's the way you want to look at it, sure”.

I continue with my lecture but like most of my class I'm not really there. I just keep thinking about kissing Delphine, why did I do that. Why do I have to be such an idiot? What am I even supposed to say we have a meeting later today so I have to explain or apologize or something. Let's practice I'm sorry Delphine I am the biggest idiot on this planet and it was a huge mistake. But it wasn't it so wasn't. I loved kissing her, her lips were soft and tasted of strawberry chapstick. I haven't enjoyed just a kiss so much since I was in high school. She's not gay and the sooner I get that we will never be a thing through my thick skull the better.

* * *

 

I left later than I would have like today so I’m barely getting in just before second period is suppose to start and I pass by Cosima’s open door. She sees me and immediately looks down. I know what she did was a mistake, something she wouldn’t have done if she hadn’t got caught up in the moment and had had some wine. I’m sure she doesn’t actually feel anything for me, but I know I feel something for her. I had never considered bisexuality for myself, but as an intelligent person I know sexuality is a spectrum. Honestly I still don’t know what these feelings are because they are different than the ones I’ve had even in my most serious relationships. There’s a longing which I’m used to but it’s different like I always want to be around her, I honestly believe she could be rambling about the most random thing and I’d be completely interested. I want to hear about the annoying kid she has to deal with, I want to hear our her day was, I want to eat her burned food, I’m smiling even thinking about this future I’ve made up in my mind that’ll never happen.

Great, I’ve made myself depressed again.

* * *

 

English wasn’t too bad today just a worksheet and Char and I divided up the questions so we got done pretty quick. PE however will be hell once again because Ms. Fitzsimmons is still out sick so our class will be watched by Mr. Dierden. Don’t get me wrong I’m concerned for Fitz I really like her, last word we got is there’s something going on with her lungs or something I don’t know. Well at least Char and I are in hell together and since the class is double the size he’s not working us as hard.  

“So are taking me to prom Ms. Manning?”

“Since when do what to go to prom?”

“Since I can torment Rudy by being there and while being ‘taken’”

“I’ll make you a deal, you buy your own ticket and I’ll buy mine and show up”

“Sounds perfect, I expect you in a tux”

“I also expect myself in a tux”

“Good”

“Come on we have to go lift weights”

“That’s so stupid Dierden won’t let me lift more than 20 pounds despite the fact I can easily lift 20 pounds in each hand”

“Yes wonder woman you are too good for this 10th grade public school physical education we know”

“Good”

“Except you do only have a B sooo”

“Shut it Manning”. I put my arm around her and we go to weight room and as per usual she outlifts everyone in the room and wins $26. I’m pretty happy to be fake dating this girl right about now.

“Nice job Jessica Jones”

“Would that make you Trish?” she asks me genuinely interested in the answer

“Well I don’t think I’d be Luke so yeah”

“I’m gonna call you Patsy then”

“I will fight you if you do”

“And you’ll lose” she says all too confidently.

“True but a fight would still happen”

“Ok good to know”

“Let’s go get lunch”.

* * *

 

It’s already been a long day just thinking of what I can say to explain myself to Delphine, I have no desire to leave my door open at lunch but still I do. It’s the usual crowd just eating lunch and chilling in the air conditioning for about 20 minutes until Kira from my second period comes in asking a question.

“Hey Ms. N I have a question about our notes we took today”

“Well I’ve been teaching this for 5 years so hopefully I have an answer”

“Here it states that survival of the fittest is not evolution so how are they different?”

“Well evolution refers to the cumulative changes in a population or species through time while “survial of the fittest” is simply a term that refers to the process of natural selection which is a mechanism that drives evolutionary change”

“So “survival of the fittest”/ natural selection is what makes evolution work?”

“Put pretty simply yeah”

“Ok awesome. Thank you”

“No problem” she smiles, I smile back, and she goes to her desk to quickly write down what I said and leaves thanking me once again has she is walking out”

* * *

 

“Is the notebook planted?”

“It is indeed”

“The plan is going smoothly”

“Ok calm down I literally just left a notebook in a classroom we’re not robbing a bank”

“Ok, but still”

“Yes the plan is going smoothly”

“Thank you” Char says in her sing songy voice of bullshit

* * *

 

Fifth period is about to start when one of the kids comes up to my desk with a notebook and says it was at the desk. I look at it real quick and see Kira Manning printed in the inside cover and realize she must have left it when she asked me the question. She probably needs this there isn’t just science work in here. I quickly look up what class she has for fifth and….oh no.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I finally have an ending in mind so I think there will only be 2 or 3 more chapters plus a epilogue. So if you enjoy this series please tell me what you might what to see before it ends I've already worked it a good bit of stuff from the comments (*cough* Char and Kira*) or from my friend telling me what she like to see. So yeah put what you'd like to see and has always thanks for reading :D


	8. The One Where Cos Returns the Notebook

We go into 5th period and we're the first ones in there because we were so close.

“So we placing bets or what?” Char asks a bit too excitedly

“No we are not places bets” 

“Damn, well do you think she'll come”

“I really don't know dude it could really go either way”

“Yeah it could but I think she'll come”

“Think or hope?”

“Ahh yeah that I don't know” she answers still with her confident smile. I love to see that smile because I remember when she would eat in the corner and wouldn't talk to anyone. When she was born her legs were pretty messed up, her left more than her right, and she had to wear different braces and casts through most of elementary school until she got a surgery using this newly founded technique and after about a year of physical therapy she can walk without the braces with only minor issues most of the time. So to see her confident and happy always makes me proud of my best buddy. 

 

The nearly late bell rings so we start to get our stuff out and Ms. Cormier moves to the front of the classroom. Right as the late bell rings the last of the kids file in and class starts. 

* * *

 

“As you guys know the end of the semester is coming up pretty fast for our final we will have a 50 question 100 point test, here's the good part multiple choice.” I immediately see relief from the students’ faces when I say that, not that I don't want to make the class easier for the kids but I made it multiple choice mostly because it will make it easier on me to grade. The fact that the school expects us to grade about 300 tests in about 2 days is insane. 

“Since I’d prefer to have you guys pass the class review will start today, giving you about 3 weeks to prepare. But that means first a quiz to see where you guys stand so I know what to go over” and the groaning starts so I also start passing out the quizzes to get it over quicker.

 

Everyone starts, I sit down, and my mind goes back to the topic of the last 2 and a half days, what should I say to Cosima? I have to say something, how I feel or things don't have to be weird but they always will be I know that. But I need to say something. 

 

I give my class the normal Monday worksheet and everyone gets to work and I pump myself up to walk across the hallway, return Kira’s notebook, and see Delphine. I tell my TA to watch the class and that I'll be right back. So I get the notebook, walk to the door, convince myself to do this one more time and open the door. 

 

The second Delphine see me she eyes get wider and her face gets redder.

“Can I bother one of your students real quick?” I ask as normal but as lightly as possible. She nods so I walk over to Kira tell her she forgot the notebook at lunch she says thanks and shoves it in her bag and right as I'm about to leave I hear

“Can I talk to you outside real quick Ms. Niehaus?” shit

“Of course”

* * *

 

Char and I look at each with smiles when Niehaus first walks in but get confused when she is not comfortable at all and Cormier gets red in the face. Not to mention the awkward formal name. Something's up.

* * *

 

I don't even try to start with something else I immediately cut out the bullshit.

“I'm so sorry I wasn't thinking and apparently I have this thing for jumping to conclusions but I mean I get it you're not gay” she nods at that

“I'm sorry I just ran out after”

“Oh god no you are not the one at fault here”

“I just can't stop thinking about that kiss”

“...like in a not bad way?”

“It's just I've never met anyone who I get so much...and who gets me”

“Yeah, ditto, obvs” nice sound like a moron Niehaus

“Maybe we can have dinner sometime”

“That's oddly romantic… and totally encouraging” I say jokingly, but she looks around for kids and other teachers and I didn't expect what came next.

* * *

 

This whole conversation my heart is racing and I can't help but tell her how I'm feeling and it just seemed like she was feeling the same things so I did what I probably shouldn't have done as a teacher in an open hallway. I touched her face and kissed her soft lips again, instantly it feels right like a lock and key they just fit. She kisses back and get hope my fantasies might become more. It hits me after a second that I need have a classroom full of kids and a job I’d rather not lose so I pull away against the fact I never want to and I look into her eyes, her beautiful hazel eyes that look gold in the mid-day sun that I wouldn't mind getting lost in. 

“I'll see you at the teacher meeting” I say a bit teasingly.

“I can't wait”.

* * *

 

With that we walk back to our classrooms and I don't know about her but I couldn't be more happy. 

* * *

 

Ms. Cormier walks back in visibly happy and all of us are done so she collects back our tests and tells us we are done for the day.

“Oohh something went down outside” Char says trying to be quiet.

“By the way she's smiling it looks like someone went down outside”

“Damn… that was good”

“Thanks”

“So when do to you think the brides to be over there will be getting married?” she asks jokingly.

“I’d say when we graduate in 2 years” I say in the same tone.

God I really want to know what happened out there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so so sorry this is a little late but finals have been killing me. However after tomorrow they are done so we'll be good from now on. Hope you liked the chapter I think the last one is coming next. Thanks for the read :)


	9. The One Where Prom Night Happens

“You wanna grab some lunch?” Char asks as we are leaving the locker room           

“What are they serving today?”

“Pizza”

“Damn fuckin straight I want lunch”. Char smiles at my response and puts her arm around me so I do the same.

 

The lunch line wasn’t that long yet so we are at our abandoned usual table behind some classrooms pretty quick.

“Did you buy your prom tickets yet?” I ask between bites of the square school pizza.

“Yeah I posted it on instagram didn’t you see it?”

“No” so I get my phone out, go to instagram, and type in the all to familiar char_char_binks to see she indeed did post it along with a selfie from freshman year.

“Dude whyyy?” I say as I’m turning my phone to show her.

“It’s a good pic”

“Throwback Thursday was yesterday dude”

“Yes but Flashback Friday is today so” said all to smugly.

“Ugh fine it doesn’t look that bad anyway. Why didn’t you tag me in it?”

“I wanted to see how long until you noticed it”

“Ahh I see”

“Record time by the way”

“Thanks”. We continue with small talk in-between bites of food until we finish it all.

  
“So you ready from prom night Kira…my love?”

“Completely…babe?”

“Good we’ll be fine”

“When are you picking me up?”

“I don’t know like 5?”

“That sounds good”

“Well then it’s a date” I roll my eyes at that but secretly those words make me slightly happy.

 

* * *

 

Like every other day this week since Tuesday I’m camped out in Delphine’s room again for lunch.

“Soooo prom tonight”

“Those are always fun, a night of yelling at kids for pretty much having sex in the middle of the gym” she says reliving the horror of high school proms

“Ahh so you chaperone?”

“I do”

“Well I was also forced to do it this year so at least we’ll be in hell together”

“With you there I don’t think it’ll be that bad” god I haven’t felt this happy in a relationship since college. Really it just clicked, we’re both moving pretty fast like my years of being the stereotype U-Hauling lesbian has taught me to.

 

* * *

I must currently resist making out with Cosima on my desk because lunch is going to end in like 5 minutes and I like having a job. But I have a pretty strong feeling that I won’t be waking up alone tomorrow. These last few days have been great, we had dinner and since I wasn’t locking away my feelings I realized how much fun I was having. I quite frankly don’t ever remember enjoying myself this much before. I see this as the start of something great

 

* * *

I’m just finishing getting ready when Char texts me that she’s on her way so I confirm that everything looks right and it does so I’m ready. I text her back and sit in the living room until she comes. I’m slightly surprised my parents aren’t freaking out but I am only going with Charlotte so. I flick through channels for a few minutes when my mom tells me I’m going to winkle my tux if I keep lounging on the couch like I am so I grudgingly sit up like a normal human. A couple more minutes pass and I see Char’s car pull up so I turn off the TV, fix my tux, and let her in.

“Hey babe lookin good, the tux suits you”, we hug

“You’re not looking half bad yourself” I’m really not lying she actually she actually looks really hot, she’s wearing a simple but quite elegant red dress that fits just right. Oh now I get why she gave me the red tie. Also her face she doesn’t wear makeup often, she doesn’t need it she’s a natural beauty, but she’s wearing some now and damn. I’m gay for my best friend, I’m a stereotype oh well at least she’s not straight.

 

“Ok you 2 I need pictures” thank you mother I needed to stop staring at Char. So we pose like the idiots we are until my mom is about to slap us so we give her an actual picture so we can finally leave.

“Hey have her back by 11 huh?” my dad asks jokingly

“Not sure I can guarantee that Mr. Morrison”. We all share a laugh and finally we leave and head to the school. We are just singing along to the radio and making small talk on the way until we get there, we do our final checks, take a few selfies, post them, and walk into the gym with style.

 

* * *

The teachers who had to chaperone couldn’t even leave really since we had to be at the gym at 4 before any students and since school gets out at 3 we all just killed an hour here but now the kids are starting to come so now I get to yell at a bunch of adolescences for making out in corners. At least Delphine is here, we take a station near the door and talk while scoping out the crowd.

“Ok how many kids are we yelling at tonight?” I ask

“Oh at least 13”

“Ok but for what?”

“Now that’s interested. Mmmm I’d say 8 for making out, 3 for straight up being idiots, and 2 for nearly having sex”

“Nice numbers, I say 6 for making out, 2 for being idiots, and 4 for nearly having sex”

“Is this a bet?”

“It is”

“Winner gets?” she asks with a raised eyebrow. I lean in and whisper in her ear

“To take the loser home” she smirks at that

“Sounds good, you’re on Niehaus”

“Get ready to lose Cormier”.

 

* * *

Not even 20 minutes in and we’ve already yelled at 2 kids for making out near the punch bowl so I feel I’ll win the first part of the bet. Cosima and I are just talking in the rather loud gym around a bunch of high schoolers so we keep it all pretty normal, work, life, what we did in high school, you know normal things. There’s a boy nearly screaming out the lyrics to whatever song is playing right now Cos tells him to shut up so that’s one down for idiot. The night should be interesting.

  

* * *

Char and I are pretty chill most of the night, talking to other people, dancing a few times, I won a bet from someone who said I couldn’t down 10 glasses of punch in 20 seconds so now I have another 5 bucks, overall the night has gone pretty well. At this current point Char and I are acting more couplely because Rudy is in eyeshot so we are out on the dance floor when a slow song comes on and we are trapped. So we dance, but Char and I know how to waltz after a few hours of being bored and having youtube so we are kinda killing it out here. And if we’re being honest I’m enjoying the hell out of myself. Or I am until Rudy starts walking over and I must do something drastic and something quick to avoid any contact with Sir Assface. So like any sane teenager I kiss her, certainly stopped Rudy in his tracks, and Char too for that matter.

“What the fuck was that?” Char asks

“It stopped Rudy didn’t it?”

“It did”

“Well then I did the right thing”

“You’re an idiot” she says smiling

“I’m your idiot”

“You’re damn right”.

 

A little more time passes and Char says that her feet are starting to hurt so we go outside, sit on the fountain, and talk for a little bit.

 

* * *

So far there's 6 kids under the make out umbrella, 2 being idiots, and we haven't caught anyone being nasty so we shall see how the night advances. While I don't feel there is a real loser in this bet I must win for honor.

 

“So are you prepared to lose Delphine?”

“Oh you wish, I hope you gave your dog a good amount of food this morning because you aren’t going home tonight”

“Oh is that so?”

“Yep”

“Well for your information, Darwin as an timed feeder but he hasn’t had his nightly treat so I think I’ll be going home for that”

“Well there’s still an 45 minutes left until this officially ends so Darwin better hope no one else tries to do anything”. Ok now it’s for honor and Darwin… mostly honor though.

 

* * *

I refuse to lose, and I highly doubt I will. I’m far too competitive for this, but I get the sense that Cosima is to. So I have a strong feeling tonight will be really fun, you know once we get to my place. 

* * *

 

“Your lips are soft” I state after a moment of silence

“Thanks, watermelon chapstick”

“I’m more of a spearmint girl myself”

“That hurts when your lips are cracked though”

“No pain no gain babe”. I pick a Char brand smirk out of that and we are just looking at each other for a moment. No one is out here, her face is only visible by the light from the gym door but still she looks so beautiful, this beautiful girl who everyone rejected and made fun of for the stupidest reason. My smart, witty, beautiful Charlotte sitting just inches from me wearing my tux jacket because she was cold, fuck it. I kiss her again but this time she kisses back; it’s a real kiss this time not a panicked peck like earlier, a totally real full blown kiss. I can taste the watermelon on her lips now and it pairs rather nice with the “fruit” taste left over from the punch I downed. I also notice that all of the winter cold exits my body, replaced with a happy warmness that comes from my gut. We look at each other and Char being Char of course has something quick and witty to say

“So I’ve been thinking, how about the fake dating stops fake?”

“Sounds great” we are both beaming at this point and we kiss again. I’m going to count this has a early Christmas gift from the universe.

 

* * *

Delphine and I are walking back to our cars and one of us is sulking more than the other. Sadly it is me with a total of 8, 4, and 2.

“So you want to leave your car or take separate ones? You know take some time to pity yourself for losing”

“Oh haha very funny, I’ll leave my car”

“Good”. So we get in her very well kept up car, nothing like mine, mine has trash and random shit all over the place.

 

Well even though I lost, tonight was still a huge win.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that ^. I hoped you guys enjoyed reading this chapter I loved writing it. CharKi 5ever!! Only thing left is the epilogue and that will be put up next Wednesday. Merry happy Winter times to everyone. Thanks for reading :)


	10. Epilogue

**January 7, 2016**

 

“Ok we’re doing this” Char says as she’s psyching herself up

“I still don’t know why you waited this long”

“You know my mother”  
“Yeah she’s not homophobic”

“She lives in a very organized and ‘normal’ way, gay daughter is gonna throw everything off”

“It’ll be fine, I’m your backup”

“Ok let’s do this” she says very confidently. She kisses me and then we leave her room and go into the living room where her mom is watching TV.

 

“Hey mom, do you have a minute?” and instantly all of her confidence is gone.

“Yeah, of course” she mutes the TV and we sit down on the couch next to each other.

“Mom…I…I’m…uhmm…. I’m gay” well damn just out and out with it good job Charlotte no wonder I’m dating you.

“Well ok then”

“What?” I blurt accidently

“Yeah, I figured you’d have some reaction. I kinda figured you had planned out my entire life this messed it up”

“Charlotte you’re my daughter and I love you no matter what and trust me I could tell you were an unpredictable little firecracker by the time you were 5”

“Oh”

“Also I’d never assume you’d be heterosexual you’ve always leaned towards liking girls”

“Have I?”  
“Sweetie you have 7 posters in your room and they are all of girls” this is a lot more entertaining then I had expected.

“Well ok, Kira and I are dating too just sayin I was going to tell you later but you’re obviously perfectly fine with this all”

“Since when?”

“Prom” I answer

“Well then I don’t know if I can let you two be in her room with a closed door” Char’s mom says jokingly

“Eeeewwww mom gross”. We all continue talking and we watch TV for a while before my mom texts me to come home so I hug Char and say bye to her mom and walk the 5 minutes it takes to get to my house. That all went better than expected. We knew my parents would be cool with it when I came out and when I told them I was dating Char I was informed my dad won a bet so yeah.

* * *

**November 3, 2017**

 

I specifically woke up before Delphine today, which is a hard task because I could sleep through a train crashing into my house while Delphine hears a dog bark from 2 houses down and she wakes up, but I did it. I made her breakfast, badly but it’s made, she doesn’t know it yet but I’ve gotten subs for both of us, and I have planned the perfect day. I’m feeling pretty proud of myself when I hear Delphine coming down the stairs so I prepare myself.

 

“How did you manage to wake up before me?” she asks while rubbing her eyes

“Magic?”

“That’s the only thing that would make sense” she walks over to me and kisses my forehead

“And you made breakfast. Are you trying to break up with me or something?” she asks sarcastically

“Yeah you know I just had to make the blow softer, I know it’ll be tough to move on since we can see each other from our classrooms but we’ll do it don’t worry” said mimicking her tone

“Damn, well the real question still stands, who gets the dog?”

“Darwin is my dog, you can have the cat”

“Fine, Darwin obviously likes me better though”

“Mmhm maybe we should stay together for him”

“Yeah, at least until he’s older”

“Good, well you can still have the breakfast I guess” I say as a put a plate in her usual spot on the table

“Well thank you” she says right before she kisses me, mmm toothpaste what is that peppermint… it’s peppermint and then we sit down and start eating.

 

We finish eating and we watch some TV before Delphine notices the time and starts gets up to get ready for work.

“Where are you going?”

“We do have jobs sadly”

“Mmm well we don’t have to go today”

“What?”

“I got us subs”

“You didn’t” she says while starting to smile

“I did, it is our anniversary after all” yes exactly 2 years ago I met my French, blond, curly haired goddess in a double booked school library.

“Since when are you the one to make anything out of an anniversary?” she asks as she sits back down on the couch

“Since now I guess”

“Yeah I guess”. It is at this point we have an intense make out session for like 5 minutes and I can tell this day will go well.

“Je’aime”

“I love you too”

 

We have an amazing day we saw a movie, had some food, window shopped for like 4 hours, got some ice cream my plan is working out perfectly. Now it’s about 7 we just got back home and I order food from Delphine’s favorite Chinese food place, it takes about 15 minutes to get here. We watch some Parks and Rec, which aged beautifully so far just saying, while we eat and overall we are just really enjoying ourselves. Ok now is my strike.

“I’ll be right back”

“Ok, be quick”

“I will”. I run up to the bedroom and get the ring, I try to calm myself down as much as a I can but I don’t want to take long so I go back downstairs still red faced with my heartbeat going faster than a hummingbird’s. Although Delphine doesn’t seem to notice so we are good, I sit back down a let a couple minutes pass until the episode we are watching ends and I pause it.

“Whyy?” she asks me after I pause the show

“Delphine, 2 years ago today I met you in a double booked library and my life hasn’t stopped getting better and happier since then” I get off the couch and on one knee at this point “Since I don’t want it to stop being good and happy, I figure I have to tie you down. So Delphine Cormier will you marry me?” asks as I open the ring box. And she’s crying, score I knew she would.

“Yes! Yes, of course I will Cosima” we both get up and hug then I put the ring on her left hand, my god it looks even better than I envisioned.

“Cosima it’s beautiful” Delphine says while looking at the ring

“Not as beautiful as you” MY GOOD LORD that came out a lot more cliché than intended. But still she smiles, we kiss, and I can finally say I’m going to spend the rest of my life with the person I love the most and I hear my favorite two words.

"Je'aime"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOM FINISHED BEFORE 10 PM I'm proud of myself. Seriously though this was a blast to write and learned a lot while doing it, namely that I make very shipable characters when base them off my friend and I. I'm going to start working on another fic (that's literately nothing like this one so don't expect that) very soon after I get the concept all plotted out. Thank you all so much for the reads, the kudos, and the comments you all made me extremely happy so I hope I gave a little of that happiness back :D <3


End file.
